


Dear Levi

by eyecandychan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Letters, M/M, Sad, Tragedy, angst coaster, ereri, i should write more of this, more like diary, this was suppose to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandychan/pseuds/eyecandychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in a coma while Eren waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my first fic/drabble that I wrote "Letters for Levi". I don't really know how to write this. I really suck at things like this. So, umm... please enjoy. *runs away*

**_He came into my life unexpectedly._ **

Day 1.

“Levi, humanity has finally regained its freedom. Thank you for your hard work. We’re all worried now about you. Its been a while since we saw that grumpy face of yours. And yes, I’ve started keeping this journal, so when you wake up, I’ll let you read this, so you won't miss anything while you were asleep . I longed for you ever since. Come back to us Levi. ”

**_Each day felt like a confession. And I was falling for him harder._ **

Day 2

“Jean and Hanji~san visited you today. The horse-face idiot kept on bragging how beautiful the outside world is. He talked about the sunset that was in a different hue, the huge mass of water, Armin was talking about, was really salty and the vast land we yet to discover. They seemed to be really intoxicated by the outside world. I wish you would wake up soon Levi, I want you to see it with you”

**_But I took the toll from this war and fell into a coma. Eren waited._ **

Day 5

“ahhhh. I miss your stern face Levi. This place is sooo boring without you. I misss you so much Levi.”

**_He waited._ **

Day 10

“Today, I was dragged and locked inside my room while I was attending to you, I’m so sorry Levi. I guess, I won't be the first person you’ll see when you wake up. But sometimes, I often sneak in during the night to give you kisses. Please don’t be mad at me up for this. I miss you.”

**_And waited._ **

Day 11

“this is really wearisome. Maybe I’m losing my mind. I can only talk to you now everyone is busy outside. I’m not allowed to do anything but sleep for the rest of the day. I wanted to go in your room. Levi. I really miss you.”

**_For the day I’ll open my eyes again._ **

Day 12

“I tried sneaking into your room while they were all busy appreciating the pink tree Hanji discovered. I lost my balance when I got near the door and cut the left part of my neck. It was a relief that Connie was passing by and saw me. I told him not to tell the others because this will just heal very quickly.”

**_But fate was cruel._ **

Day 13

“Mikasa went to my room. Her eyes were puffy. She hugged me tightly that day. It was weird. I thought something happened to you, but she just shook her head. Really, I never saw her like this. Levi, I wish I was talking to you rather than writing these. I feel so alone right now. Please come back to me soon.”

 

**_It snatched the time I should have spent with him._ **

Day 14

“In the end, I had to admit it to Hanji when she came to visit me. The simple cut was getting worse. But here's the thing, I was half expecting her to not mind it, but... her expression was rather dreadful and a lot worried when she saw the wound in my neck. I wonder why?”

Day 15

“I had to sleep all day after the check-up  with Hanji. I have a great news Levi!! It seems like the titan in me vanished completely. Isn’t that great? I can finally call myself human again. Ahh. I wish I can hug you. I’m so excited right now.”

**_I should have been the one who was taking care of you, not the other way around._ **

Day 16

“I’ve dream about you. You smiled at me when you saw me after your long coma. Levi you were really ravishing. Smiling at the very sight I was excited to talk to you about. We were both having fun in the ocean. Ah. I miss you so much Levi”

**_The days were getting lonely and desperate and I know that time was ticking for you. Eren, if I could have forced my eyes open, I would. If I could just turn rewrite about a scene on my life. I would erase the part we were separated. I’ll definitely will._ **

Day 15

“Levi. I'm begging you, please wake up. Levi come back to me. Levi. I need you.”

**_Eren._ **

Day 20

“Hanji~san went to your room and said that you were looking a lot better now. It made me really happy knowing this. I wish I could go to your room though, but now I'm not allowede to. I’m sorry.”

**_Eren. I’m sorry._ **

Day 22

“I’m sorry heichou, but I don’t think I can go with you anymore. I woke up this morning and my legs were numb. Hanji~san only gave me a dreadful look and apologized. But I’m okay heichou. I’m okay. All that I’m thinking is you. Please always think about that.”

**_Wait for me. Please. I’m begging you._ **

Day 23

“heichou. I’m sorry.”

**_I won’t take too long anymore._ **

Day 25

“Levi, I’m still waiting. I’ll hold on until you wake up. I wanted to tell you all the things. I know my body can still hold on until you wake up. I’ll wait.”

**_Just a little more._ **

Day 27

“I can’t barely write now. And even waking up tires me so much. Heichou, my body won’t agree with what I want now. I’m really afraid that I’ll wake up one day and my body move. Levi. I hope you wake up soon. I want to see you so badly.”

**_God, if you’re there. Take my time in exchange for his._ **

Day 28

“I’m scared heichou, I don’t want to die. Not without seeing you. Not without hearing you say you love me again and again. I don’t want to die without knowing you’re okay. Heichou, I’m scared. I’m really scared. I want to see you.”

**_I want to see him. Don’t take him away. Please._ **

Day 29

“I want to see you waking, Levi. I wanted to say sorry for putting you in such an awful situation you are right not. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to kiss you. But… I ran out of time”

**_Eren! Just a little more._ **

Day 30

“goodbye.”

**_Eren I’m coming back._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I want to hear your comments or suggestions. :D Feel free to leave a comment or drop by on my tumblr account.
> 
> droopyeyess.tumblr.com


End file.
